


The Ereri We Saw That Day

by ThatEreriGirl



Category: Ereri - Fandom, Riren - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst and Humor, Baby Eren, Don't deny it, Eren Loves Levi, Ereri Oneshots, Ereri shorts, Fluff, I don't do tags, M/M, One Shot, People, Shorts, Titans, bunch of different stories, eren x levi - Freeform, it's canon, levi x eren - Freeform, riren - Freeform, thugs - Freeform, uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatEreriGirl/pseuds/ThatEreriGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a bunch of Ereri one shots. Some sad, some fluffy, but they are all fun-filled Ereri stories.<br/>There will be angst, so you have ben warned. But they are fun-filled, fluffy-filled, Leiv heichou-filled Ereri stories. And Riren. Do you guys kow the difference?<br/>Give it a chance. I won't dissapoint ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Knocking on Death's Door

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahahaha so like, these are some of my VERY first Ereri fanfics, and for my first stuff on Ao3, I figured I could post them. Yaaaaaaaaaay. Ok bye. Oh yah. Get the feels ready, I'm pretty sure they're gonna be mad at me by the end of this one.

Eren roared. He was losing control. He was trying, he was. His Titan form became out of control when he saw a Titan eat another one of his Elite friends. He roared, going blind. He smashed three, four, seven Titans before he rushed to the humans. His squad. His friends. What was he doing?  
“Eren what are you doing?! Remember who we are!” he heard a voice call out desperately. He was getting away. Eren swiped with his hand, trying to grab the blonde in front of him, but he was quick. The blonde’s eyes filled with fear and terror. And sadness.  
“Eren please!” he yelled, he shrieked over Eren’s roar. Eren heard it clearly. Armin?  
“Eren listen to us! Don’t forget your purpose, you shitty brat!” Heichou. Captain. Levi. For sure.  
“Oi Eren! Do you hear me in there brat? Get your shit together. You’re fighting the Titans!” Eren heard it again, and finally, he could see. He tried to regain control and focused on the Titans ahead of him. Come on. Let’s go. Titans. Kill them. Kill them all. Eren roared again, charging at the Titans. He snarled, swiping them left and right, smashing their heads, their necks, and their weak spots. He growled and punched the Titan in front of him, who fell backwards, letting out a pained howl. Eren leaped onto it, punching his face into the ground. He stopped, looking around. A mistake. Big mistake. A seven foot and with a heard behind him, jumped onto him. Eren let out a startled and enraged roar. He was finished. These were all the Titans he was informed of. Where did these come from? And how did they come so quickly? The seven foot Titan bit into his neck. Eren let out a pained roar as another Titan came and bit his arm, ripping his Titan flesh. The elites… Where were they? Armin? Mikasa? Heichou? Then Eren remembered.  
~  
“Here’s the plan, so listen carefully. Eren, we’re going to be using your Titan powers. We have been informed of Titans seemingly having a stay at the forest we pass through, so you must clear them on our way back. 32. I will have some from both Erwin and my squad go ahead up front, so we distract them and spread them about. Then we’ll fall back and leave the rest to you. They will see us when we enter, but mostly when we leave the forest. It is your job to see that we get out without too many Titans coming onto our asses. Got that Eren?” Levi said, pointing to the whiteboard that showed the route they were taking, and where the Titans would be. Eren gulped and nodded.  
“Will there be more? How do you know there are 32 Titans exactly?” Armin asked. Jean and Mikasa nodded. Eren looked at them. Transferring them to Levi’s squad was certainly a surprise, but Eren happily welcomed his friends, plus Jean, into the squad. Hanji came in on this one.  
“Weeeell, on my last expedition with this guy,” Hanji replied gleefully, patting Erwin’s chest hard, “I found what I like to call a Titan nest.”  
“Titan nest?” Eren echoed Hanji’s words. Hanji nodded.  
“Yup! When I found it, I decided to count them. Went to the highest branch of the highest tree I could find, and counted about 35, but we killed one and captured two, thus, Polo and Loco outside,” Hanji said, gesturing to the two Titans outside, all chained up.  
“And that leaves 32!” she concluded, smiling. Levi nodded and glared at all of them.  
“There may be more, but not too many, as that was just two days ago. Got it?” Everyone nodded. Levi looked at Eren.  
“And if you screw up, I’m going to be the one to kill you, got that brat?” Levi said. Eren nodded his understanding.  
“Got it.”  
~  
“Ne, Levi. You don’t mean that do you?” Hanji stopped, leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed, as Levi walked out. Everyone else was gone. Levi glared up at her.  
“Oi, shitty glasses. What are you talking about?” he asked coldly. Hanji looked at him, a brow raised.  
“Would you really kill Eren if it came down to it?” she asked. Levi was about to retaliate back with a stinging retort, telling her she was an idiot, but when he saw that she was completely serious, Levi looked away and softened a bit. He look out the window, not saying anything.  
“Levi… Everyone can tell, no matter how much you seem to mistreat him with your words, that you’re are infatuated with him. And Eren, most likely, but unknowingly, returns those feelings,” Hanji sighed, uncrossing her arms and standing up straight. She walked over to the smaller man and placed a hand on his shoulder. Hanji knew she was right when he didn’t shove her hand off.  
“Could you really? Could, and would you do it if it came down to that Levi?” Hanji walked out, leaving Levi looking out the window alone. He looked down, finally showing an emotion. Frustration, confusion, hesitation. Deep, deep down inside, he knew he couldn’t. But he knew for sure that he would. If it came down to it. If. And only if.  
“Tsk…” he clicked his tongue before looking out again. He sighed and walked out of the room.  
~  
“Eren!!” Eren clearly heard Mikasa’s shriek, even through his pained roars and threw the Titan’s bodies in which surrounded him. Eren let out another loud, pained roar. In what human senses he had left, he silently willed Mikasa not to turn back. She had to keep going, while all these Titans were distracted. He saw her wide eyes, full of terror as Armin blocked her, and Erwin pulled her back. Her eyes turned cold and she hit Erwin, shouting at him to let go. Erwin only clenched his teeth, and with pain in his own eyes, pulled Mikasa away, with Armin hesitantly following behind. It wasn’t safe with Eren right now. Maybe ever, Eren thought, with yet again, the human he had left in him. A Titan bit down, hard on his quad, causing him to roar louder than before.  
Levi’s POV  
He stopped in midair when he heard it. That roar. Was it…? It couldn’t be. It can’t be. No way it was. Levi easily sliced the neck of the Titan that was charging at him, and glared at it, before maneuvering away again. Then, there it was again. Louder than ever, full of pain. Levi caught up with the squads and looked around. As expected, soldiers missing. But… Where was?  
“H-heichou!” Armin maneuvered right up next to him, his eyes full of distress.  
“What is it?” Levi asked. Armin breathed a few times before looking at him with wide eyes, full of pain and sadness. Levi glared at him.  
“Well? Spit it out Arlert,” he said cooly.  
“It’s… It’s Eren! You need to hurry!” he yelled, voice full of desperation, “You have to save him!” Levi’s eyes widened. He knew it. It was as he feared. He immediately shifted his gear, so suddenly that he startled Armin.  
“Keep going! Don’t look back unless you want to die!” Levi yelled over his shoulder at Armin before he quickly maneuvered out of sight, straight to Eren.  
Eren’s POV  
Eren finally managed to punch three of their heads off with his one good hand. The other one was too deep to regenerate fast enough. He roared, biting at the Titan’s face that came close to his. It roared and stepped back, falling onto its back. Eren began to regain his human composure. He wanted to get out. Needed to. He in his Titan form limply sat there, head down. He had to get out… He needed… To live… Not here… Eren, human Eren, exhausted and in pain, tried to his best to get out. The Titan’s bit so far into the flesh that they got him… And for some reason, he just wasn’t healing. So much pain… Has this ever happened? A flaw in the system? Eren did not usually get the wounds his Titan body did, so why…?  
“Come on… Come on!” he willed himself. With the last bit of strength he had, he ripped his way out, his head surfacing, He gasped for air, which hurt all too much. More than it should. He winced, and his whole body gave out. He was so high up on the Titan’s neck… He was going to fall… Eren’s body fell limp, he didn’t have a choice… He was fading… The pain… As Eren began falling, he was something out of the corner of his eye. A flash, an angered shout, slicing the Titans. Mikasa? No…  
“Oi! Eren!”  
….  
Heichou… Eren came back. He had to… He had to stay alive… Until heichou came to him, until he was done fighting those Titans, until he was in heichou’s arms… He tried his best to stay in the light.  
“H-heichou…” he whispered, giving a rather pathetic attempt to call out to his captain, who, at this moment right now, seemed to be the only thing that mattered to Eren. Levi sliced all the Titans away, and alas, reached Eren. Eren smiled weakly, before he let his body go limp again, expecting to fall. He saw heichou… The last thing he saw… It was all he needed…  
He fell into arms. They picked him up, strong and steady, and in bridal position, he was carried down to the floor. Levi felt like panicking. He wanted to cry, shout for help, lie down and just go to sleep, hoping this was all just a dream. But of course, he didn’t. Not even a sign of his feelings were shown. He had to stay calm. Eren opened his eyes and smiled again. Levi took out his flare and fired it, hoping someone would come.  
“H…Hei…” Eren didn’t finish, too weak. Saying that felt like every ounce of life was sapped right out of him. Levi clenched his jaws and opened Eren’s shirt. He wanted to puke at what he saw. A deep, deep gash right in the middle of his stomach.  
“Why aren’t you healing?” Levi thought. Eren looked at him. Levi ripped part of his own uniform off and wrapped it around another gash on his arm, making Eren wince.  
“H-heichou… It’s no use…” he tried to say. Levi’s eyes hardened and he didn’t stop wrapping him.  
“Shut up and heal yourself already,” he growled. Eren smiled at his captain. Finally, an elite came.  
“L-Levi heichou! We saw your flare and…” the soldier trailed off and his eyes widened at Eren. Levi glared at the soldier.  
“Get help. Now. Go!” Levi shouted, glaring at the soldier, who was standing there, shocked and confused.  
“U-uh, but-“  
“Now!!” Levi snarled. The soldier’s eyes filled with fear as he quickly nodded before maneuvering off. Levi knelt beside Eren and looked at him. His eyes were closed. Levi’s eyes widened and he put his ear to his chest. Faint. There, but faint. He wasn’t going to let this happen, he wasn’t.  
“Oi, brat, don’t you dare die on me. I’m supposed to kill you. No one else.” Eren opened his eyes slowly.  
“Heichou… Did you know? Did you-“Eren couldn’t finish, as he coughed up a bit of blood.  
“That I…” he tried to finish, but Levi told him to shut up. Eren let out what sounded like an attempt at a chuckle.  
“I always enjoyed…Cleaning with… You… And I-“  
_Cough cough_  
“Always… Admired you…. Always watched…”  
_Cough cough_  
“And never… Regretted joining you... Fighting along you…”  
Levi clenched his teeth and squeezed Eren’s arm. Eren winced.  
“Heichou… Hurts…”  
“Then shut it!” he said rather loudly. Was that… Desperation Eren heard?  
“I’ll always stay by you heichou… And... I-“  
_**Cough cough**_  
“Oi, you brat, I told you to shut it,” Levi growled, glaring at Eren. Eren looked at him, and smiled. Levi’s eyed widened slightly as he met his gaze. It was so full of love, admiration, and the knowing look of death. Levi quickly looked away. Eren took Levi’s hand. Levi stiffened slightly at the touch, but nevertheless, let him hold it. Where the hell was the help?  
“Did you know…?” Eren’s voice became faint, as he desperately tried to finish. He had to... He had to, no matter what… Levi only let out a tsk, looked away, his face now contorted in pain and anguish. He squeezed Eren’s hand harder.  
“That I...”  
_Cough_  
“I don’t want to hear it!”  
“That…” His voice was faint. He had to tell him.  
“Shut up Eren! I told you to shut it!” Levi’s voice almost cracked. Although his face was turned away from Eren, his eyes were filled with terror and anguish for what was to become of his young soldier. His Eren.  
“That I love you?”


	2. Talking to a Brat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi meets Eren for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this doesn't have too much fluff or anything like that, but these were one of those stories where I tried not to stray too far away from canon, so I imagined this is how Levi and Eren could've met for the first time, with a little Ereri to it. Yah.

Eren sighed. Why couldn’t they understand? Why couldn’t any of them understand? He fought the urge to slam his fists down on the table in frustration.   
“Eren, love. Are you alright?” Eren inwardly groaned. No. He really wasn’t. But would she understand?  
“Yah, I’m fine mom…” Eren muttered, looking at his food and distastefully picking at it. Eren’s mother sighed and came over.   
“Eren, please stop sulking. You know why I don’t want you to join the Corps,” she said sternly as she came over to Eren. Eren glared at his food, and his mother lifted his chin to look at her.   
“I never want to lose you… You have to get those silly thoughts out of your head,” she said, her expression softened. Eren sighed and looked away.  
“I know…” he murmured. Eren’s mother sighed and pulled him into a hug. Eren hesitantly hugged back, when he heard the commotion outside. Eren quickly pulled out of it and went to the window. Was it what he thought it was?!  
“They’ve returned! Come on, let’s go! They’re coming through the gates,” Eren heard a man say as he ran off. Eren gasped. The Survey Corps had returned! He quickly ran to the door, when he heard his mother call.  
“Eren wait! Don’t go out there, you need to eat!” she called out. Eren turned and looked at her.   
“Sorry mom. This is something I can’t miss,” he told her, before running out. His mother shook her head and went back to washing dishes. Maybe Mikasa was done with her duties and would run into him…  
And that’s what happened.   
“Look, here they come!” Eren excitedly told Mikasa. Mikasa only stayed silent as she adverted her eyes towards the opening gates. First was Erwin, and a few rookie soldiers behind him, along with a cart filled with corpses. Eren didn’t seem to take notice to that though, as someone caught his eyes as he stepped through the gates.   
Levi.   
Eren’s eyes widened in admiration. He heard of Levi. Incredible speed, and incredibly strong. He was humanity’s strongest. He watched as Levi’s cold gaze swept over the crowd. Eren continued staring at him, his mouth gaped slightly. And that’s when it happened.   
They locked eyes.   
For some reason, Eren’s breath got caught in his throat. His gaze was almost… Overpowering. He felt like he wanted to look away, but at the same time, he couldn’t. Levi only stared at him, expressionless. Eren couldn’t help but stare at the captain with complete admiration. He was pulled out of his trance when Mikasa suddenly pulled him down the box he stood on. Eren let out a startled yelp. He looked into Levi’s eyes once more, before he was just looking at a bunch of heads. Eren glared at Mikasa.   
“What the heck?”   
“You two were staring at each other. Why?” Mikasa asked, expressionless. Eren shrugged, shouldering past her.   
“You think I know?” he said rather harshly. Why had Levi stared at him? Why had his gaze lingered on him? He ran, hoping to see the captain once more before he went past their wall. He ran and ran, the crowd extending far. Finally, he got to where the crowd ended, and waited. He looked at Erwin as he passed. Erwin looked down at him, looking at him with a stern gaze. Eren looked at him and took a slight step back. Then came a few more soldiers, and finally, Levi. Eren’s lips formed a big smile without his permission, and he took a step forward before he stopped himself. What was he thinking? It’s not like Levi knew him. So why did he suddenly feel the urge to run up to him? He was so lost in his own confused thoughts that he didn’t even realize the person he so greatly admired has spoken to him.  
“Oi, kid. You hear me?” Eren snapped out of his own thoughts at the rather sharp voice. He looked up, eyes wide. He took a step back.  
“U-uh… S-sorry, I wasn’t listening,” he muttered, looking down, turning red from embarrassment. Levi rolled his eyes.  
“Obviously,” he replied, exasperated.  
“I said, what are you doing this far from the homes? I don’t believe you belong here,” Levi repeated his question again. Eren’s eyes widened when he realized how close they were to the other wall. He quickly looked at Levi.  
“I-I just!-“ Eren was cut off by Erwin.  
“Hey, Levi! What are you doing?” he called. Levi crossed his arms, calling back.  
“I’m coming.” Levi turned to Eren.   
“Go back home kid,” Levi said. Eren nodded, slowly. Before Levi had a chance to leave, he quickly grabbed his shirt, but instantly took his hand away when Levi sharply looked at him. He looked down, unsure how to continue.  
“I-I…” He clenched his fist before he finally looked up, face determined.  
“I want to join the Survey Corps! Everyone says I can’t, but I want to! And I will, just you wait,” Eren muttered that last part. To Levi, it seemed like he was trying to convince himself, if anything. And it was partly true.   
“You? You wouldn’t stand one second outside the walls,” he replied. Eren glared at Levi. Yah. He glared.   
“Just you wait. I’ll become stronger, and I will become an elite. I can, and I will. Just you wait,” Eren said, his eyes filled with fire and determination. He repeated himself again, but this time, with more confidence.   
And Levi did something unexpected.   
He put a hand on Eren’s head, ruffling it slightly. Eren’s eyes widened and he turned slightly red.   
“Get back home. Your mom will come kill the king if she knew that an elite let a child your age run about the cities alone.” And with that, Levi turned and walked away, getting on his horse before Eren could reply. Eren’s eyes were wide, and his face flustered. W-wha…?   
“What the heck were you doing back there?” Erwin scolded Levi. Levi only walked past him, with a thoughtful expression. He muttered a low response.   
“Talking to a brat.”


	3. Let's Play Hide and Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi being a protective young father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you get this one, good for you, if it confuses you, well too bad X3

Eren let out a giggle. He grabbed Levi’s shoulder, squeezing it.

“Levi!” he said in his small, high pitched baby voice. Levi held him, eyes in its expressionless state. He didn’t answer back. Eren grabbed Levi’s hair, playing with it.

“Oi, brat. Stop that. I’m just trying to get you back to your mom,” Levi snapped, “I’m not your little play toy.” Levi glared ahead. Eren only laughed a bubbly, little laugh.

“Leeeviiii,” he said again. Levi let out an exasperated and annoyed sigh. He should’ve just left the lost thing. Levi let out a frustrated grunt when they came to a dead end. He turned around, and saw that it was getting dark. He huffed and walked back the way he came, only to find the only way out was blocked by men trying to get their stubborn horse to move. It was pulling a large crate, and there were two more horses behind it. Everyone was shouting. Levi clenched his fist. He didn’t want to deal with this right now. He turned and looked around. An alley. Levi looked at it, hesitant. Whatever. He was humanity’s strongest. Eren turned his head and looked at Levi, smiling. He touched his cheek. Levi rolled his eyes and just kept walking. And then he saw thugs. They wore hoodies, and some had knives. They glared at him, but knowing who he was, didn’t say anything. Levi stopped in his tracks.

“Hey Eren.”

**Giggles**

“Let’s play hide and seek,” Levi said. Eren’s eyes widened in excitement.

“Yay!” he replied.

“Ok. Turn your head and cover your eyes. Count to 10. Can you do that?” Eren smiled and nodded. He buried his face in Levi’s shoulder, counting out loud quietly. Levi put Eren’s hood over his head and left his hand there, before looking straight forward and walking.

“…1, 2, 3…”

A few snickers. Levi kept walking.

“…. 4, 5, 6….”

They were almost there.

“7, 8, 9…” They were out by eight. Levi stood there.

“Aaaaand…. 10!” Eren opened his eyes and picked his head up, causing his hood to fall off. He let out a small laugh. “I found you!”

“Yeah, you did.”

“Levi, can I hide next time?”

“Next time.” And they kept walking.


	4. Eren, It's Eren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren are reunited in a different world, at a different place, in a different time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I actually am a sucker for reincarnation stories, even if it isn't Ereri, and thought I'd try one out. Yes, these stories tend to end on somewhat of an open note, but I kind of like to do that X3 Don't blame me  
> SO yah, first reincarnation story. Hope you enjoy!

“H-heichou…” Eren whispered. Levi shook his head.

“Don’t you dare leave me Eren, I won’t let you,” he said desperately, a tear dropping onto the younger boy’s face. Eren smiled and lifted his hand to place it on his captain’s cheek. Levi placed his hand over the one on his face and leaned his cheek into it, trying to capture the warmth of it and keep it.

“Eren, don’t you die, we’ve only just begun…” Levi whispered. What the hell. He’s never spouted cheesy lines like this. But it was true. Him and Eren were at last able to publicly show their relationship to the fellow members of all the squads. It took some time to accept, but at last, everyone understood their love. Eren laughed slightly.

“And we haven’t ended love…” Eren said. Levi wanted to melt and break down when Eren used the word ‘love.’ He almost let out a sob again.

“Sing me the song Levi?” Eren whispered. Levi’s eyes widened as he looked at Eren. He nodded as he closed his eyes, beginning the soft, beautiful song that Eren so much loved.

“Dango, dango, dango, dango, dango, daikazoku… Dango, dango, dango, dango, dango, daikazoku…” Levi started the soft, lovely tune, but more tears fell, and his throat became too choked to continue.

“E-Eren,” he choked out.

“I will always love you, and I’ll always be by your side, I promise… I will always be with you…” Eren whispered. Levi felt him fading. He shook his head.

“Eren don’t you even!” he cried. Eren smiled and looked at the one he so dearly loved one last time, right in the eyes.

“I love you…” His hand fell from Levi’s cheek. Levi stared in horror, his eyes wide. Tears gathered, and finally, Levi let out a heart wrenching sob.

“Eren!” he shrieked before dropping his head onto his chest. He sobbed, his tears soaking Eren’s shirt.

How could he?

How could he just leave him? This isn’t what he wanted, this isn’t what he agreed to. They agreed to stay together, forever and ever. Levi shut his eyes closed, desperately trying to shut the world out. He didn’t care that they were in the middle of the forest right now, he didn’t care of he was to get crushed. He wanted to stay with his Eren. Yes. It would happen. They’d meet again. Just as Eren said. Levi didn’t care if he had to wait a million years. He’d wait. And they would be reunited.

~

There it was again. That beautiful, perfect sound. It rung throughout the school halls, bouncing off the walls and the doors. It made the dull, dark hallways seem light and peaceful. Levi closed his eyes, soaking in the beautiful tune of the violin, humming along to it. It was the same, every day, but somehow, it managed to stay just as beautiful as the first. It had become Levi’s favorite tune. He felt like he has heard it before. It was nostalgic and familiar, and he wasn’t even sure as to why. He had never heard the song before… And he’s never found the source of the song. He’s always gotten so soaked into its beautiful tune that he lost all train of thought. But today, he’d find it. Levi got up, pushing his chair in and closing the door behind him. Almost everyone at school was gone, except for those who remained to help with the festival. He walked out into the hall, determining where the sound came from. Left. He turned that way, and walked towards it, as it seemingly got louder. He kept walking, and came to another turn. Right. He turned right, and kept walking straight. And alas, the tune became rich, powerful, and clear. It was here. Levi turned to the door. It read:

Music Room #3

Levi looked through the window, but couldn’t see anyone through it. He closed his eyes again. Being _this_ close to the tune was even more powerful than one would think. Levi fell in love with the tune. Now, he needed to learn who the person behind it was.

He finally made up his mind. Levi placed a hand on the door handles. He took a breath, and finally, opened the doors. And boy what a sight.

A tall, teenager boy, who looked to be a sophomore or junior was playing the violin, in the middle of the room. His hair and neck was beaded with sweat. His posture was perfect, and his eyes were closed and he looked so content and at peace playing his instrument. He had a sweet, small smiled on his face that could light up any dark room. He stood tall, and his eyes were closed, his fingers gliding easily along over each string, making it look effortless. Levi’s breath almost got knocked away. To put it simply.

The human being in front of him was even more beautiful than the tune he played.

Levi stood, unsure what to do. He was truly mesmerized by the boy in front of him, who took steps, turning around a bit as he played the notes. Levi smiled closed his eyes once more, and waited, enjoying the song. Finally, it came to its last note, and Levi slowly opened his eyes, and saw that the boy was curiously looking at him.

“Sorry if I have interrupted,” he said, trying not to see like a creep, “I hear your tune every day after school, and I wanted to see who played it.” The boy turned slightly red as he smiled, flustered.

“Th-thank you,” he thanked him, blushing and rubbing the back of his head, “I didn’t think anyone heard it before. You have?” The younger boy looked at him with those beautiful round, green eyes. Levi loved his voice. It was young and beautiful, and Levi felt his stomach twist for some unknown reason. Something about this boy was incredibly familiar, for some reason, he felt so very close to him… So close yet so far, that’s how he would describe it.

“It’s beautiful…” he murmured. The boy blushed further and turned around.

“Th-thank you!” he said, flustered as he started to pack his stuff.

“Where did you learn?” he called out. The boy stopped what he was doing, but didn’t turn around.

“Mother,” he replied simply before continuing. Levi looked at him in confusion. He felt like he just asked the wrong question, as the boy suddenly turned incredibly quiet when he said that.

“May I have your name?” Levi asked. This boy… He knew him. Levi knew him, his beautiful eyes, his wonderful voice, he’s heard it all before… And the song. He’s heard that too. Levi’s eyes widened as he continued his train of thought, not even hearing that the boy had answered him. He’s held this boy before. Somewhere. Some… Time? When? He’s sang this song too. He’s sang to this boy. But…

“Um…. Are you alright?” said the boy, walking up to Levi with his violin all packed up. Levi was snapped from his train of thought and looked at the boy, eyes wide with realization.

“What did you say your name was?” he said, his voice almost on the verge of sounding desperate. The younger boy looked at him oddly.

It had to be him.

It just had to be.

“Eren. It’s Eren.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you all catch the reference in this one? :3


	5. Talking to Levi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren REALLY doesn't want to talk to Levi. Eren's friends REALLY want him to talk to Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! This one was rather fun writing. It's a bit longer than the others, but bare with.

Who was he to think that he’d ever get Levi’s attention? Nothing ever goes his way anyway. The odds were most certainly never in his favor.

Speaking of odds not being in favor.

He was watching The Hunger Games right now with Mikasa and Eren.

“Mikasa, what’s wrong with me? Am I too young? Bad looking? Annoying?” Eren whined as he watched the kissing scene between Katniss and Peeta. Mikasa rolled her eyes, putting more popcorn into her mouth. Armin chuckled.

“You know Eren, you never actually go UP to Levi. You kind of just creepily stalk him from afar. Maybe THAT’S your problem,” Armin said like it was one of the most obvious things in the world. Eren pouted.

“It’s not like I can actually GO UP to him,” he muttered, sticking his lollipop back into his mouth. Mikasa rolled her eyes. Again. Eren glared at her.

“Well, it’s not like YOU would know what it’s like Mikasa. You don’t have a crush on anyone!” Eren hit her on the arm. Mikasa glared at him.

“Eren. You complain about HOW much you so called, love him, and you always complain about him never noticing you, but you never actually put the effort in! It’s like blaming a dog for not fetching the ball even though you haven’t even thrown it,” Mikasa pointed out. Eren stared at her and sighed.

“Yah, yah, I get it…” he muttered, “But it’s so hard! I get so… Nervous and flustered around him, I feel like I’m going to totally mess up.” Armin laughed.

“You probably are Eren, but no one is perfect now, are they?” he said. Eren sighed.

“Yah, well, you wouldn’t exactly want to make yourself look like a complete idiot in front of the one you just utterly like now, do you?”

“Aw, come on Eren. It’s about time you talked to him. During lunch tomorrow, you’re going to speak to him. Me and Mikasa will help you out, k?”

“Wait what?!” Mikasa and Eren exclaimed simultaneously.

~

“Eren for god’s sake, stop fidgeting, I can’t fix your hair if you don’t stay STILL,” Mikasa scolded him.

“I never asked you to in the first place!” Eren protested. Mikasa rolled her eyes.

“I’m just brushing it. Your hair looks like bird’s nest,” Mikasa retorted. Eren let out a huff as Armin came over, smiling.

“Are you ready Eren?”

“You make it sound like I’m about to propose.”

“You’re making it look that way.”

“Oh shut it Mikasa.”

“Come on, come on! Let’s go!” Armin took Eren’s hand and pulled him out to their usual spot at their table. Jean, Krista, and Annie sat there. All of them smirked (besides Krista) when they saw him.

“Nervous big boy?” Annie asked as he came over. Eren didn’t say anything, catching Levi out of the corner of his eye. He was sitting at his usual table, with Hanji Zoe and Erwin Smith.

“Don’t worry Eren, if you mess up, at least he’ll only hate you a little bit,” Jean smirked. Eren glared at him.

“Shut it horse face.”

“Don’t fucking call me that Jaeger!” Eren took this time as his turn to smirk.

“Guys, shush! You’re making him feel even more nervous,” Krista shushed them. She smiled kindly at Eren.

“Don’t worry Eren. It’s not as bad as it seems. Although, how are you going to get him away from his friends?” she pointed out. Eren paled. He hadn’t thought of that.

“Hey, kids, we’ve only got so long,” Annie said. Mikasa nodded and looked at Armin. How WERE they going to get rid of them?

“Well, Hanji is an experimental freak and Erwin is the school president. How do you think we should play this out?” Mikasa consulted her friends.

“Dunno, but time’s ticking,” Jean said. Mikasa glared at him.

“Shut up if you have nothing worth contributing,” Mikasa scorned him. Jean shut up.

“Well… I could always ask Hanji if she’ll help me test out a few things on our class turtles… That thing is just weird, and everyone knows it,” Krista said, shuddering, “And I know she’s always wanted to get her hands on them.” Mikasa nodded.

“Sounds good. I could tell Erwin that…” Mikasa looked at Jean and Annie as trailed off. Jean seemed to shrink in his seat and Annie gave her a suspicious look.

“Do I want to know what’s going on in that head of yours?” Annie asked. Mikasa just shrugged.

“Well, you two could go smoke, and I’ll just tell Erwin on you,” Mikasa said. Annie laughed.

“Are you getting back at me Mikasa?”

“Yup.”

“… Ok, fine, but after this, we’re even, got it?” Annie held her hand out. Mikasa eyed it before taking it and nodding. Annie smiled and stood.

“GREAT! Come one horse face, let’s go break ourselves some rules,” Annie declared as she took Jean by his wrist and pulled him out of his seat.

“W-what?” he squeaked. Armin nodded to Krista.

“Go ahead Kris.”

“Right.” Krista nodded and got up. Eren, in the midst of all this, was ready to go home. This was happening. What the actual HECK was he supposed to say? What was he going to do? Was this ACTUALLY happening?! Armin nodded to Mikasa and she nodded in reply, getting up.

“You got this Eren,” she gave encouraging words one last time before getting up and going over to Erwin. Eren looked at his friends walk away in dismay. He saw Krista talk to Hanji for a bit before a huge, wide grin appeared on the crazy lady’s face. Was she… Blushing? No, just red? Hanji instantly got up and put her hands on Krista’s shoulder, shouting, “Yes please!!” Everyone in the cafeteria turned towards her and Krista’s eyes widened. When she felt everyone’s eyes on them, she blushed before taking Hanji’s hands on pulling her out of the cafeteria. Everyone looked at them in confusion but kept eating, shrugging it off. Eren was getting more nervous by the moment. Next, he saw Mikasa go up to Erwin and whisper something in his ear. Erwin’s eyes widened in anger. He spoke to Levi, who just shrugged, and he got up, smoke practically steaming out of his ears. He stomped out, Mikasa following behind. She winked at Eren before she disappeared out of the cafeteria, leaving Levi alone. Eren gulped. Armin smiled and pat Eren on his back.

“Your turn,” he said. Eren shook his head.

“Armin, I can’t do this. I really, seriously, can NOT do this,” he panicked. Armin rolled his eyes.

“Eren, we went through all this trouble, and Annie and Jean are probably going to get suspended for you. So suck it up and do it anyway,” he retorted as he pulled Eren out of his seat. Eren shook his head, trying to loosen the blonde’s grip. When the hell did he get so strong?!

“Nonononono Armin, please, PLEASE don’t make me do this,” Eren protested. Armin let go and glared at him.

“Eren. I’m tired of you complaining about this senior all day long. You’re doing it whether you like it or not,” he said firmly. Eren wanted to cry.

“Now let’s go.” Armin pulled him one more time before he gave him one, big shove, thrusting him right in front of Levi. Eren paled. He was going to DIE. Levi didn’t seem to notice him at first, and Eren just awkwardly stood there. Levi stopped in mid bite and looked up. Eren stared at him, blushing, and Levi just stared back. Finally, he raised a brow and put his fork down.

“Can I help you?” Eren almost exploded. This was the first time he’s heard Levi talk up close. And to him. Eren’s mind went fuzzy and he thought he was going to faint.

“U-uh,” he said dumbly. Levi glared at him.

“Oi, brat, I’m sure you have better things to do than just stand there looking like an idiot. What the hell do you want?” Levi said. Eren almost gulped. This was not going well. At all. He fidgeted and sighed, sitting down.

“Sorry… Had a blank there…” he muttered, trying to cover up. He was going to play this cool.

“So, uh… I heard you were helping out with the festival.” Thank god he finally gathered his wits. He forgot about Levi and the festival. Levi looked at him suspiciously.

“Yah. What of it?”

“Well, me and my friends were wondering if we could set up a booth, but we were told we needed your permission,” Eren said, starting to talk with ease. Levi huffed.

“Shitty glasses just had to put me in charge of that…” he muttered, “Well, you can put it there, but how big is it? We may not have enough room if it’s too big.”

“Not very big. We’re selling flowers,” Eren said. Levi smirked.

“Flowers?” 

“Hey, there is NOTHING wrong with flowers. Besides. This IS the culture festival, and flowers are a cultural sign of love and care,” Eren pointed out indignantly. He and Mikasa loved flowers, and when it came to them, it didn’t matter who he was speaking to, he’d defend them.

“And besides… Some of these flowers were grown by my mother,” Eren said rather sadly. Levi stared at him for a while before he nodded.

“Fine. Go ahead,” he said before he went back to eating. Eren’s eyes widened and he looked at him.

“Really?! Thanks Levi!!” Eren, who was overjoyed, and unsure of his own actions by this point, gave Levi a quick hug and smiled. Levi looked at him with narrowed eyes.

“What the heck?” Eren, realizing his own actions, blushed.

“S-sorry, I was just really happy and I…” Eren trailed off, completely sure as to how he should continue. He looked down, blushing furiously. Levi only stared at him for a while before smirking and standing up. He bent down and whispered into Eren’s ear.

“Brat. Next time, your lips are mine.” Eren blushed further and watched with wide eyes as Levi walked away.

What the fuck just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHA yes.  
> So, why do you think Levi said that? Has he known that Eren has been talking him? Mwuahahahaha. Figure it out for yourself.  
> Until next time loves <3


	6. Maria Beach, the Sunset, the Cuddles, and the Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi watch a sunset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
> I had sooooooo much fun writing this one. Working on ma fluff! I had to listen to music on this one though, I felt too awkward writing it in silence XD

“Levi! Stop it!” Eren laughed. Levi smirked.

“No one tells me what to do, especially not a brat.”

Levi splashed his lover once more, kicking the sea water his way. Eren let out a yelp and tried to avoid it, utterly failing. His shorts got soaked, and his hair was already dripping with water. He gasped as the cold water hit him, freezing, mouth gaped.

“LEEEEVIIII! Look what you did!” Eren whined. He patted his shorts, earning him a squish sound. He glared at Levi. Levi started cracking up.

“Look at you Eren! Hahahaha! You must be freezing!” Levi snickered, still laughing his head off. Eren grinned and hit Levi on the arm.

“You biach. Come on, let’s go. We’re making a scene,” Eren said as he pulled his boyfriend by the hand. Levi was still cracking up, tears coming to his eyes.

“Oh you should’ve seen your face!” Levi continued, clutching his stomach as he continued laughing. Eren rolled his eyes.

“Yah, yah, come on.” Levi got a few more laughs out before he wiped his eye, letting out a breath.

“Oooh that was a good one,” he mused. Eren huffed.

“For you. Who’s the one freezing their ass off?” Levi laughed. He twisted his wrist so his hand was in Eren. Eren blushed for a brief second before he smiled, swinging them back and forth. He and Levi allowed it, wanting to show off his happy, beautiful, perfect boyfriend to everyone. And what better way to do it then walking along the beach in front of everyone? Although, it was a bit late. Eren wanted to catch the sunset. Levi couldn’t deny it. He’s been so busy he barely got time to spend time with his lover, and he really couldn’t say no to those puppy dog eyes of his.

“Look Levi! The sun’s starting to go down! Let’s go sit on that hill!” Eren pointed to a grassy, but sandy hill a little ways off. He started running. Levi smiled and ran up to Eren, refusing to let him get ahead. Eren sensed the competition and smirked before he started running.

“Gotta catch me!!!” Eren shouted behind his shoulder. Levi rolled his eyes, running faster. He already knew he wasn’t going to beat him. Levi may be stronger, but Eren was definitely faster and more agile. He ran and ran, the adrenaline form the excitement of having so much fun with his lover giving him the energy. He slowed down slightly, and Eren ran ahead, reaching the hill ahead of him. Levi walked, watching as Eren ran up to the edge, looking out from side to side, looking at everything with wide, sparkling, awed eyes, mouth gaped. He grinned and motioned for Levi to come over, faster. Levi rolled his eyes, smiling as he started to run again.

He reached the hill, and as he ran up, he held his hands out. Eren’s back was still facing Levi as he picked him up, spinning him in the air. Eren let out a startled yelp before he started laughing, looking into Levi’s eyes as he spun. Levi  started to lose his balance, and they landed on top of each other, Levi on the bottom. They both started cracking up. Their laughter died away, but their smiles remained the same as they looked into each other’s eyes. Eren closed his eyes and rested his forehead on Levi’s, before placing his head on his chest, facing sideways so he could still see the sunset. He still had a perfect view. Laying on his boyfriend, looking at the sunset on a hill. Cheesy, but absolutely perfect, and more than he could ask for.

Levi smiled as Eren and turned his head as well, wanting to admire the sunset. He placed a hand on Eren’s back, trailing his fingers up and down along his spine. Eren closed his eyes, enjoying it. Levi turned his head again, placing a soft kiss on Eren’s head. He placed a kiss on his ear and bit it softly, and placed soft kisses along his neck. Eren shivered slightly at the sensation, loving every single thing about it. He and Levi entwined their fingers. Levi placed his other hand on Eren’s back, and Eren placed his other on Levi’s cheek, cupping it and turning his head so he could look at him in the eyes. He smiled softly.

“You’re beautiful…” Levi murmured. Eren blushed slightly and leaned in, softly kissing Levi on the lips. Levi returned the loving, sweet gesture.

“My Levi,” Eren whispered as he swiped Levi’s messy hair out of his face.

“My love, my one and only,” he continued, smiling again.

“My Eren. My brat,” he replied back in an equally quiet voice. Eren’s eyes sparkled with happiness as he said so, and he kissed him again, before turning his head back once more, lying it on Levi’s chest. Levi placed his hand on Eren’s head, still stroking it.

“I love you Levi…” Eren murmured as he tiredly looked on at the sunset. Levi smiled softly and placed a kiss on his lover’s head.

“I love you too brat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? What did ya think? Getting better? :3  
> Anyone guess what my title is similar too? x3  
> Until next time loves! <3


	7. Uselessness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren feels useless and Levi is mad because of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *screams so suddenly and so loudly you jump* HEEEEY!! Omg, I'm back! Haven't been on in a while eh? XD Anyway, I've been like... Really busy lately. But I haven't forgotten about you guys X3  
> ANYWHO  
> So I did this thing on my Tumblr where I was like, send me a ship and choose the line of dialogue below and I will make a little story/oneshot out of it. SO this one here is one of the stories I did out of someone's request.  
> Btw, here's the link to ma Tumblr: http://ereriposts.tumblr.com  
> So yah, Ereri trash basically XD You can follow if you'd like, your choice really XD I'm usually very active on Tumblr, it's like my drug addiction right now. ANYWAY enjoy the story peeps.  
> Oh and the lines of dialogue the person requested was "I'm SICK of being useless" for Ereri or Riren. Enjoy.

Eren sat on his desk, looking out the window. He stared blankly out into the sky, wondering if it really was gray, or if it was just his depressed stupor of a state. He didn’t even flinch at the loud bell when it rung.

Recently, his mother passed away. Eren felt it his fault. A car crash. They crashed because he urged her to hurry on to see his boyfriend. And she did, but of course, that only ended so well. And what could Eren do? Just sit and watch it all unfold before his eyes. The ambulance, dragging her out from under the car, screaming and rushing around to get her to the hospital.

Eren never made it to Levi’s house that night. Instead, he spent the whole time in his room, sobbing and then staring blankly at the wall. He had refused to go to the hospital to get checked as well. He felt perfectly fine. Except for the fact that his heart was quite literally torn in half, considering the fact that Eren was completely useless in trying to save his mother from her death.

Eren sat, still staring out the window, not even noticing that everyone was practically gone, except for Armin, Mikasa, and his Levi waiting by the door. Levi rolled his eyes and walked towards Eren.

“Oi. Eren. Stop moping, the school is going to lock us in,” Levi said rather sternly. Eren snapped out of his daze and looked at Levi. He stared at him blankly before slowly nodding and packing his stuff up. After a few moments of packing his books into his bag, the four all left the school. Levi kept looking at Eren. He continued to walk with his slouched posture, head down, bangs shadowing his face.

Levi sighed and looked at Armin and Mikasa, grabbing ahold of Eren’s arm so he didn’t walk off any further without him.

“You guys, go ahead. I want to take Eren somewhere,” Levi told them. Armin and Mikasa exchanged glances before nodding.

“K,” the replied quietly, walking away, their expressions also dreary and sad. Levi looked at Eren and shook him a bit.

“I’m not carrying you to the car. Come on, stand up correctly,” Levi told him. Eren didn’t budge. Levi glared at him.

“I’m not joking. Come on Eren, pull your crap together, we need to…. A…. Are you….?” Levi trailed off as he saw a tear drop down the younger boy’s face.

“Levi… I wasn’t able to do anything… I just sat there and watched…” Eren whispered, a tear dropping from his face, “I’m so useless… I’m SICK of being useless!” Eren’s voice raised higher as more tears dropped.

“I can’t do this! I let her die Levi, and I didn’t do a fucking thing!” Eren’s eyes were wide, and his wrist covered his mouth to prevent from any sobbing sounds to come out of his mouth. He felt weak and pathetic right now. It wouldn’t surprise him if it just started raining like some movie cliche.

Levi had enough.

He swiftly lifted Eren’s legs up, catching Eren by surprise, making him let out a small, startled yelp. He carried him bridal style, Eren’s face just inches away from his. Eren turned red. Levi was stronger than he looked.

“W-what are you-?”

“You idiot. You really think you’re useless?” Levi started. He looked angry, “I can’t believe someone actually has the audacity to speak of himself in such a lowly, scummy matter. You mean the world to everyone. To Mikasa, to Armin, to Erwin and Hanji, to your father, and most fucking importantly, me. You picked me up when I needed you the most, you were the fucking sun shining ball of energy I needed and still need to this day, despite the fact that I don’t admit it. You aren’t useless. You keep me sane. You, Eren Jeager, a brat, and no one else, keeps me sane.” Levi glared at Eren. Eren blushed further and further, his eyes widening at Levi’s words. He tried to push away.

“What the hell?! No one asked for you to go spouting these cheesy lines,” Eren protested, bright red, trying to get out of Levi’s strong grip. Levi held him tightly and quickly places his lips on Eren. Eren’s eyes widened. It was a quick, short, sweet kiss, and Levi pulled away before Eren even had time to react.

“You damn brat, you don’t get it, do you? What I said is reality. If you left my side, I’d die. I can’t live without you and your idiotic presence. You’re my fucking everything Eren. You aren’t useless. You’re a pillar. It may not seem like much, but it holds the whole building up. If you do so much as remove the pillar, the whole building could come collapsing down,” Levi said. He leaned in close to Eren’s head again, and places his forehead against his. He stared straight into Eren’s wide eyes, whose face was practically a tomato color.

“Eren,” he whispered, his eyes now soft and sad, but serious, “I’m the building, and you’re my pillar.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo? What did ya think? I actually had a lot of fun writing this one, despite the fact it was rather depressing XD  
> Until next time loves~


	8. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Levi's Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you all know, this one is REEEAAAALLY short XD  
> I'm going to have another one up right after this, and then another longer one aftre that one (XD), but I felt like writing something extremely sappy and cheesy and somewhat fluffy I guess XD

Eren smiled.

“Don’t open your eyes. Not yet,” Eren said, covering his boyfriend’s eyes for extra measure. Levi sighed, exasperated.

“Eren, don’t worry, I can’t see. It’s pitch black,” he retorted. Eren chuckled in return.

“Can’t take any chances,” Eren replied, “Besides, we’re almost there! Just a few more steps.”

Levi stopped the urge to smile. Eren was adorably always trying to make Levi happy. He was like a sappy little puppy, except he was the only one Levi could ever live with.

“Ok, now…. Open,” Eren whispered as he took his blind fold off. Levi opened his eyes, and blinked a few times at the sudden light. Once his eyes regained their composure and were in focus, he could finally see the beautiful sight before him.

There was a table for two, sitting on a porch in front of a moonlit ocean. The porch was lit dimly, and what made it even better was the fact that fireflies flew around the porch, slowly, making look like there were soft, twinkling stars above them.

Levi could only stand and stare, unsure as to what he should even say.

“E-Eren…” he whispered. Eren smiled and pulled Levi’s hips close to his and pulled him into a dance pose. Their hips and foreheads touched, and Eren’s hand held one of Levi’s hand while the other he held up. He looked into Levi’s eyes.

“You like it?” he whispered. Levi could feel the damn tears coming, and all he did was nod. Eren blushed in happiness and kissed Levi softly.

“Happy birthday Levi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Next one is coming up soon. Until next time loves!~


	9. Color Me Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A heartwarming, cheesy little thing I wrote for an anon request on my Tumblr XD  
> Basically, Levi sees color for the first time and Eren is there to witness it  
> Oh and Levi has a little scare at the end   
> XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is just something I wrote for an anon on Tumblr  
> And for those who want to check out my Tumblr (which is literally ALL Ereri)   
> Link: http://ereriposts.tumblr.com/  
> Basically, in the prompt given to me, Levi is colorblind, and they get these glasses that let's Levi see color for the first time

I looked it up and damn those things are amazing! Anyway. here we go!

“You sure you’re ready Levi?” Eren asked distractedly as he searched through his bag for the video camera. Levi rolled his eyes.

“Eren, it isn’t like I’m getting surgery. I’m fine,” Levi replied. Just today, the pair of EnChroma glasses that Eren had ordered came in, and Eren wanted to catch the very moment that his boyfriend saw color for the first time in his life. Eren chuckled. 

“Alright alright. But just wait a moment, I need to find the camera,” Eren replied. After a few moments of making a complete wreck of his bag, he finally found the camera.

“Ah! Alright!” Eren said excitedly as he turned the camera on. Once it was on, he nodded at Levi. 

“Ok, put them on, but close your eyes. Look at me, close your eyes, and open when I say, k?” Eren instructed him, causing Levi to once again roll his eyes. 

“Yah yah, I get it,” he scoffed. Eren smiled and started video taping.

“Alright,” he said quietly, signaling Levi to begin. Levi opened the package up, faced Eren, closed his eyes, and put the glasses on. Eren took a breath and finally nodded.

“K. Open up your eyes,” he said, waiting anxiously for his boyfriend’s reaction. He had really hoped these things would actually work. Levi opened his eyes, and almost immediately, his jaw dropped. 

“I-I….” he trailed off, speechless. Eren smiled and laughed.

“So? Can you see now? How is it?” Eren asked, wanting answers. Levi let out a breath in disbelief.

“I can see color,” he whispered half to himself half to Eren. Eren smiled even more. 

“R-really?” he practically squeaked. He felt like crying tears of joy. His Levi could finally see color. And Eren was the first to witness it. Levi nodded, and for the first time in… A rather long time, Levi let out a genuine, big smile. 

“Eren. I can see color. I can see…. I think that’s red right? And pink? On your cheeks? And…. Your eyes… They’re green…” Levi said the last part softly, walking towards Eren, staring at his eyes, mesmerized by their beauty. Eren’s eyes sparkled and he blushed slightly. He let out a choked laugh, tears starting to well in the corner of his eyes. 

“Y-yah,” Eren said happily, tears of joy threatening to fall from his eyes. Levi held out a hand and held it to Eren’s cheek.

“They’re beautiful… They sparkle too. Your eyes… They’re brilliant,” Levi whispered, leaning close to his lover’s face. Finally, the tears spilled out of Eren’s eyes and Eren smiled the happiest smile one could see. 

“Y-ya really think so?” Eren managed to say, his voice still choked with happiness. He leaned into Levi’s touch and put his own hand over Levi’s. Levi smiled and wiped away his tear.

“Yah. Could stare at them for days,” Levi replied. Eren finally let out a loud laugh and jumped on Levi, hugging him. Levi’s eyes widened and he wrapped his arms around Eren to bear his weight.

“Wh-Eren!” he let out a startled yelp as the two men fell backwards. Eren couldn’t stop laughing and crying.

“Oh Levi you can see color! You really can! You can see my eyes and you can see pink and red and-”

“Blue, black, orange, and yellow?”

“Yah, those two!” Eren laughed loudly and happily, the video camera long forgotten, and now lying on the floor. Eren’s tears just couldn’t seem to stop. Eren laughed at how pathetic he seemed. 

“Look at me, crying over such a thing,” Eren said. Levi smirked.

“It’s just colors, you idiot,” Levi responded and he rolled his eyes. Eren shook his head and buried his face in the crook of Levi’s neck. 

“It’s so much more than that…” he whispered, “You’ll finally be able to choose your own clothes, drive without struggle, and-” 

“Stare at your eyes?” Levi cut him off. Eren’s eyes widened and he blushed slightly. He smiled and nodded.

“Yah. That too,” Eren whispered, one last tear dropping. Levi smiled and put weaved his hand into Eren’s messy hair. 

“If I can look at your beautiful eyes this way for the rest of my life, then I’m willing to pay anything for these glasses,” Levi said. He kissed Eren’s cheek. Eren hugged Levi tighter. 

“I love you,” Eren whispered. Levi smiled and hugged Eren in return, closing his eyes. 

“I love you too.”

Epilogue

“Eren! Eren! Where is the….” Levi trailed off as he looked at Eren. His eyes widened and he let out a demonic scream. Eren’s eyes widened. 

“L-Levi?! What’s the matter?! Are you ok?!” Eren asked frantically, searching Levi for any sign of pain. Levi dramatically held out a finger to Eren’s face. 

“Y-your eyes!” he shrieked, “H-how are they blue?!” Eren froze at that, confused. When he came to a realization, he laughed.

“Oh Levi, these are contacts! They can change the color of your eyes. I guess you just didn’t notice when you couldn’t see the color difference. I’m using some today to support the team colors for the-”

“NO!” Levi cut him off and jumped on Eren. Eren’s eyes widened. 

“Wh-Levi! H-hey!”

“Take them off!” 

“EH?!”

“Let me see the beautiful green again!”

“What, no! These took hours to put in properly!”

“NO!”

“Levi for goodness sake!”

“Take them OFF!”

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did ya like it? :3


End file.
